


Kiseki no Kane

by lextenou



Category: Sakura Taisen | Sakura Wars
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a special day - a day the bells of love are chiming! The day of a love story, with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiseki no Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Kiseki no Kane (Movie Version)  
> Lyrics by: Ohji Hiroi  
> Translation by: Waxin' Lyrical

We stand at the empty crossroads  
Between you and I, fine snowflakes dance  
I have a wish, this one wish only:  
"Today is a special day, so will you grant me my dreams, but a  
little?"

We walk the empty street corner  
Wordlessly, you take my hands in yours  
My wishes are for heartwarming words:  
"Today is a special day, so surely miracles will happen!"

If only a little, there're times we think of someone else  
Are not the bells of miracles a-chiming?  
If only a little, there're times we think of someone else  
Is not the light of love enkindled?

For today is a special day - A day that seems to overflow with love  
Surely, a miracle will take place for me  
Today is a special day - A day the bells of love are chiming  
The day of a love story, with you

In front of the empty church,  
You embraced me, and gazed into my eyes  
My wishes are *giggle*  
"Today is a special day, so surely miracles will happen!"

If only a little, I think everyone believes in miracles  
You can hear the tender words, can't you?  
If only a little, I think everyone believes in miracles  
You can see the bonds of love, can't you?

For today is a special day - A day that seems to overflow with love  
Surely, a miracle will take place for me  
Today is a special day - A day the bells of love are chiming  
The day of a love story, with you

la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la

For today is a special day - A day that seems to overflow with love  
Surely, a miracle will take place for me  
Today is a special day - A day the bells of love are chiming  
The day of a love story, with you

\---

I stare up at the mid-morning sky, the softly falling snow creating a serene enchantment around me. Gentle fingers touch the back of my glove covered hand.

I lower my head, a slight smile curving my lips. The chill in the air colors her cheeks, her body not yet acclimated to the biting cold in St. Petersburg. She smiles hesitantly up at me, fine snowflakes filling the air between us. They land on her dusky lashes, frosting her hair as it flows from under the thick woolen hat she wears.

My heart beats solidly in my chest. There is little to be said here, though much is flowing through my mind. When was the last time we just got to be ourselves, scarred though we may be?

It has been a few months since we performed opposite each other. A few months since the last time I felt the warmth of her cheek against my own, her breath wafting across my face as we stage kiss, putting on a show for our appreciative audience.

Now we stand in the empty crossroads of this small Russian suburb. Through a window, a woman frowns at us slightly. Probably because I dare to walk with a foreigner. I don't worry about her finding out I'm a woman. I find that people like to think what makes them most comfortable.

I haven't been back in Russia for far too long. The clipped roughness of my father's native tongue returns to me easily, after my years in New York and Tokyo. This idea of General Yoneda's was a good one. A bit of travel, a bit of performance, and a bit of relaxation.

Just enough to take our minds off of the seriousness of what we've been training for since we all joined together.

I smile down at her and take her hand in mine, pulling her along slightly as I start for the corner. She follows without question, placing her trust in me and my intentions, whatever they may be.

She stops, tugging on my hand. I turn to face her, my puzzlement showing clearly on my face.

She blushes and looks at the ground. She is truly a shining example of Japanese femininity, possibly even more so because she takes up her sword to defend hearth and home.

My heart thuds against the walls of my chest as a gentle blush suffuses her face. A flicker of hope blossoms in my chest, tiny still, but it will grow with nurturing.

She takes a breath and looks up at me, rushing out her words. She...wants to see a church? Ah. She wants to know what a Russian Orthodox Church looks like.

I forget sometimes that she's still a country girl at heart. Not that Sumire has done much to let us all forget. I don't know how Kanna is able to deal with her.

We walk down the street, hand in hand. It has been too many years since I've been in St. Petersburg. Not since before I was Kazuar.

Feh. I never wanted to be a fire eating bird.

The snow crunches beneath our feet, a thin layer of frost encrusting the drifts. My boots lead me easily through this snow, the chill only now beginning to reach my feet. I have about another hour before I must thaw.

Not like when I was with the Resistance. My boots then were so thin I was glad to slog through mud, just to get some more layers between my feet and the snow.

Taicho used to say that it took a real man to be able to fight in the snow. Not sure why exactly he always told me that particular bit of wisdom, but since he's dead now, I guess I can't really ask him.

She slips slightly, an unseen patch of ice catching her foot. I steady her, our eyes meeting for a long moment. I pull my hands back from her shoulders and we continue walking.

He was a good commander. A good man. Coarse, yet kind and compassionate. I really loved that man. Good thing he never knew it. That would have been messy. I have enough guilt about that day, I don't need the added agony of knowing he was my lover. If that had been true, I would have charged the enemy singlehanded and gotten myself massacred.

I glance over at her. I can't tell if it's her thoughts or the cold that brightens her cheeks so.

I remember when it was I that made her blush. That was a good day.

Almost as good as this one is turning out to be.

We've been walking around St. Petersburg for a little while. Earlier, we stopped by an old sweets shop I remembered from my younger days. She was adorable, her eyes wide as she took in the wide array of candies for her to sample. I couldn't help but to smile at her as she stood there, my eyes taking in the view before me. I didn't bother to hide the emotion in my eyes, because I didn't realize it was there.

It wasn't until I glanced over to see where the shopkeeper was that I saw him smiling at us indulgently. The same indulgent look that I recognized, since I had used it more than once on Reni and Iris.

The look that the older and more experienced give to young lovers.

My heart continued beating steadily. It was only my reaction that made it seem as though it paused in my chest as I didn't quite realize what his look meant.

I glance over at her, the color high in her cheeks. Has it risen slightly since I last looked?

Didn't I just look at her?

Before I can think about that too much, I squeeze her hand as we continue walking. She turns her head to see what I want to say.

I smile.

Her smile grows slowly and steadily, overtaking her face until I am awed by the radiance before me. I turn my head away, blushing for some reason that I can't put into words.

The church is just around the next corner.

The church stands empty now, Mass having passed a few hours before. There is another scheduled for later today. The churchyard stands empty, no one arriving for confession. They'll be by later. Either that, or they've escaped this eternal cold and are huddled inside the tall building.

It reminds me of all the other Orthodox churches I've seen. Bright stained glass, somber stone figures, and right now, sparse evergreens dot the white on gray that is this church.

I stare at the church for a long moment. I'm not sure where I am, mentally. My thoughts are wandering where they will. I am aware of the woman standing next to me, but I pay her no mind as I dwell within my mind, content to just exist.

I am startled from my inane musings as she latches onto me. I haven't been hugged like this...well, ever. Kanna attached herself to me when she returned, but her hug was more of a bone crushing grip rather than the tender embrace that cradles me now.

I looked down at her. She smiles up at me, happiness glowing from within her. I stare, transfixed as she squeezes slightly and lets go. I can feel the shock and pleasure shifting my features as I continue to stare at her.

I could almost...I don't dare finish the thought.

I smile at her instead, allowing her to see the happiness she's causing within me. This can't be wrong, can't be what I wasn't meant to be. I must follow this and see where I am being led, before thinking about it too much gives me a headache.

Surely, it can't be anything other than what would make me happy...could it?

She leans down and scoops up a handful of snow, her eyes twinkling in merriment. I take a step back, raising my hand to maybe convince her to stop. She takes the loose handful and tosses it into my face just as I was about to tell her to not do it.

I splutter as the snow impacts me full on, giving me a mouthful of snow. I feel my eyes narrow as my battle instincts rear their head. Only a little. Just enough to make my menace clear.

Sakura begins to apologize and back away. I step forward slowly, steadily. I can feel the happiness still radiating from her. She knows I won't actually hurt her, but she's enjoying my game anyway. She backs against a wall, next to one of the trees. It shields us from the view of the windows. I don't know why I care about that.

I watch her through hooded eyes. My body presses against hers, the layers of clothing that separate us all that is keeping this innocent.

I pull a fingerful of snow from the nearby tree branch and I hold it up between us. She watches me, wide eyed, waiting for my next move.

I blow the loose snow into her face. As it settles onto her hair and cheeks, I laugh. My hands lower to hold her arms in a loose grip as I do not back away.

She looks at the end of her nose, where a small clump of snowflakes has landed, then looks up at me. She bursts into laughter, leaning heavily against the wall behind her. I feel her hands resting on my hips. I wonder if she knows where her hands fall.

Our laughter subsides and I smile at her. I'm sure my happiness is positively radiating from me now, after our childish antics.

She is smiling up at me, our eyes communicating in a gentle language all their own. I don't know what mine are saying to have hers say the things they are. My breath nearly catches in my throat as I watch the subtleties of expression dance across her face.

I must be mistaken to be seeing so much in her face. To be seeing what I think I am, I must be not only insane, but also having a psychotic episode. To be seeing what I think I am seeing would mean that a miracle had happened.

Miracles don't happen to me.

But maybe, today, one did.

I nearly jump from my skin as the loud peal of the church bells rings through the churchyard. I turn my head to see if there is anyone behind us. I return my startled gaze to her amused one. She continues to hold me and smile up at me.

It must be the startlement from the sudden pealing of the bells, but my stomach is doing odd things. I feel as though I drank too much vodka last night and am just now feeling the effects.

She reaches a hand up and cups my cheek. Her glove is smooth and warm against my chilled cheek. I know it's just an illusion, her glove is not very warm at all, it just feels that way because I am so cold.

She whispers softly a brief sentence.

_Thank you for today._

Then she softly pulls me down and presses a kiss to my cheek.

Around us, the bells are still ringing. I think I'm beginning to believe that I'm allowed a miracle or two.


End file.
